


Different Paths

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [20]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book jacket created for the prompt: Blood Ties (tv) - Mike/Henry, When Mike Met Henry; an AU meeting between the two. (Fest #10)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Paths

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Annie Nom is a play on "anonymous"
> 
> 2) If anyone takes the blurb from the back of the book and runs with it for a fic, I will gladly change the author name and title (if needed) to match :)


End file.
